Dreams of the Past
by Arin-chan
Summary: Xiao-Mei has been traveling with the Sanzo Party for a while and has started to have these odd dreams. Is Sanzo the cause? (Konzen X OC. Sanzo x OC)


A/N: Hey guys. Just letting y'all know that Yes i know that Amaterasu is a Japanese Goddess and they are Chinese, but she fit and i like it. And you get brownie points if you know the song that is used in here.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this. Except for my Xiao-Mei and Amaterasu

"Goku! Goku get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself!" The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu called out as she watched Goku climb up the tree. The boy weighed over 100kg with those shackles on, she was worried a branch would break and he would fall. The Sun Goddess had grown a soft spot for the heretic child, treating him like a son and taking him off Konzen's hands when she knew he was about to blow up at the boy. The monkey in question stared down at her from his spot in the Sakura tree.

"But Ama !" He whines. Goku loved the Goddess, she was one of his greatest friends and the closest thing he would ever have to a mother.

"No buts, I don't want you getting hurt so please come down from there." She pleaded.

"It seems Goku is giving you some trouble today." The Goddess turned and saw two of her close friends, Field Marshall Tenpou and General Kenren.

"Hey Goku, why don't you come down so that Ama stops worrying. Wouldn't want her pretty face to age with worry." Amaterasu rolled her blue eyes as she pushed a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh hush, Kenren." she said as she playfully slapped his arm. Kenren laughed and pretended he was hurt.

"Agh I'm hit, someone call the healers." he teased. Amaterasu pouted as Goku walked up next to her.

"Ten-Chan! Ken-niichan!" he exclaimed rushing to hug them. The Goddess couldn't help but laugh. Everything was peaceful. A few hours went by, Kenren playing with Goku and wearing him out. Tenpou and Amaterasu talking and catching up. But the light soon faded in the sky and Goku had fallen asleep with his head rested on Amaterasu's lap.

"I better get him back to Konzen, wouldn't want him to think I stole his monkey." she joked.

"You sure you can take him? I can barely pick him up." Kenren told as he watched the Goddess struggle to lift the monkey.

"I'll manage, you two go on to bed." she insisted. Eventually Kenren and Tenpou left. Leaving Amaterasu and a sleeping Goku.

"I don't understand why you need to be shackled, you wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't hurt you first." she muttered after finally getting him up. It hurt to carry him and she was barely able to. Her arms felt like jelly as she slowly made her way to Konzen's room. The trek felt longer than usual since she had the boy in her arms but she was determined. When she reached his door she was out of breath and was forced to use her foot to knock. She heard a familiar voice grunt, which was her sign that she could enter. She attempted to use her foot to open the door but it was no use and she ended up almost falling in the process.

"C-Could you open the door?" she asked. The Goddess heard a sigh through the door, but soon enough, there he was. Konzen Doji. He looked down at her, saw her platinum hair that was falling out of place and the way her robes seemed to bunch up, then and noticed Goku in her arms and stepped out of the way so she could put the boy in his bed. Once she had gotten the boy on his bed, she let out a sigh and sat down at the foot, trying to regain her strength.

"Why the hell did you carry him all the way here. You should have woken his ass up." Konzen muttered as he sat back at his desk, to finish his paper work before he went to bed. He would never admit it, but he thought she looked beautiful even in this disheveled state.

"He was so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake him." she told. Amaterasu reached up and to the bun that her hair was usually in and tugged the string that held it together, letting the blonde locks fall and flow down her back. If she hadn't been watching Goku she would have noticed Konzen staring at her as she braided the locks of hair.

"It's unusual to see him look so calm and I didn't want to ruin the tranquility that he was feeling." she explained. She giggled when she heard Konzen scoff.

"I better be going, I must get up early." They both knew why. She had to go raise the sun, it was her job as the Sun Goddess. She stood, still a little shaky on her feet, and leaned over to kiss Goku's forehead.

"Good Night Goku. Sleep well precious child." she said softly, so she wouldn't wake him. Then turned to Konzen (who had looked away from her just at the right time) and flashed him the same soft smile. "Good Night Konzen. I hope to see you again tomorrow." With that she turned to the door and left the room of the one who held her affection.

* * *

Xiao-Mei sat up from her makeshift bed, the demon had experienced weird dreams before, but this was an all new type of strange. She actually was a person in her dream, she was Amaterasu. And all those people…..looked just like her friends. Maybe she needed to stop eating before she slept.

The teen looked around the room, the party had been forced into one room, and noticed that Goku was almost falling off of his bed. She smiled softly and slipped out from under her blanket and walked over to him. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, she got him back onto his makeshift bed and not completely on the floor. She noticed just how similar he looked to the Goku in her dream and it was beginning to freak her out. When she stood back up she felt someone's eyes on her, so she looked over at the bed and there was Sanzo, sitting there and watching her with his bored violet eyes. She would have been lying if she said it hadn't made chills run up her spine.

"What's keeping you awake?" she questioned softly, she was trying not to wake the rooms other occupants. She made her way over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it, if he wanted her off he would just order her off. He didn't answer her, he just moved his gaze from her and out the window. Xiao Mei looked outside the window and noticed the rain, she didn't know of his past but she knew he hated the rain, he hated to be around people when it rained. So she stayed silent and just stared outside. The rain reminded her of the past, she absentmindedly grabbed the bracelet that was on her right wrist….her power limiter. Her constant reminder that she shouldn't have feelings for the priest.

"I know I'm probably pissing you off by talking to you….but if you ever need me…" she trailed off when she felt those piercing violet eyes watching her. But the temperamental priest stayed silent.

"…..I'm going to bed…..night" she muttered lamely, standing up from his bed and walking back over to her pallet that resided next to Hakkai's.

Even after she laid down she could still feel him watching her as the rain came down and as she fell back into her dreams.

* * *

The smell of blood filled the room that the Sun Goddess entered. The room with the dimensional gate. She instantly noticed Konzen on the floor and Goku being held back by soldiers as Li Toten beat Konzen with his cane.

"KONZEN!" She exclaimed, running forward to stop Li Toten from hurting him anymore. The evil man turned to her and snapped his fingers, a set of guard grabbed her, not letting her move.

"Ah, the beautiful Amaterasu, turning against the Gods as well? Hmmmm I will make a deal with you. If you swear your loyalty to me and become my bride, then I will let these two go. They can go and live on the lower world without any issue." She heard Goku gasp and Konzen began to shout at the vile man.

"You let her go! She's done nothing to you!" Touten turned back to Konzen and smacked him with his cane again.

"This woman has helped the traitors, do not think I do not know of her assistance in your pitiful quest." Konzen refused to be silent, he wasn't going to let Amaterasu get into trouble because of them.

"…You swear these two will go free? They'll live?" Touten nodded. Konzen could tell he was lying though and he continued shouting. At this Touten had, had enough and began beating him with the cane once more.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" The Goddess cried out, she didn't notice how angry Goku was getting until the ceiling caved in.

She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She heard Konzen ordering Touten to open the doors and heard Goku calling for her, but she couldn't respond. The sounds of the doors opening stopped Goku's frantic calling for her. She smiled, they would be free. They would get out. Her blood ran cold when she heard Li Touten shouting…..he had the door closing. Amaterasu forced her body into movement, she had to help in some way. She forced the rubble off of her only to see Konzen trapped in the door, her heart stopped at the sight. She heard Goku's cries on the other side of the door and felt her own tears begin to fall down her face, Konzen's fate was sealed. If she could have stood she would have pushed him through, she would have helped but…..she couldn't move anymore than she had already done.

Her heart stopped the moment the doors closed and the last thing the Monkey hear from Heaven was the woman he thought of as a mother screaming out in agony as her love was crushed in the doors that divided them. Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, may as well have died that day.

* * *

Xiao Mei woke up to someone shaking her and calling out her name.

"Are you okay Mei? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." It was Goku, Xiao Mei gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you Goku." she said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"He wasn't the only one you had worried. You had us all pretty spooked Mei." Xiao Mei looked up at the door and saw Hakkai standing there, his usual smile gone from his face. Gojyo stood next to him with a solemn look on his face, which was odd for the kappa. She didn't even have to look to know that Sanzo was watching her again.

"Sorry…..just having some…..pretty realistic dreams." she explained apologetically. She felt bad for making the guys worry, except for Sanzo he was probably just pissed off that she was screaming, he wouldn't worry about her. Truly the dreams had her terrified, and her heart went out to the woman, Amaterasu. She felt what the woman was feeling and in the last dream, she felt the pure and utter horror and heartbreak.

"Well maybe if you talk about it, it'll stop bothering you." Goku suggested innocently. Goku always thought of Xiao Mei as his mother even though she wasn't much older than he was (well as old as he felt) He didn't like it when she hurt.

"…..Maybe later Goku. We need to get some shopping done today. Sanzo when are we leaving here?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder at the half dressed priest.

"We're leaving today so get your shopping done then get your asses in gear." Xiao Mei let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to go bathe, will you wait for me Hakkai?" She asked as she stood off the pallet and picked up her outer clothing and put them on her pallet so she could put them on when she got back. Hakkai nodded.

"I'll go get breakfast for us all, would you like to come Goku?" The green eyed man questioned, his normal smile back on his face.

"Would I ever!" The monkey exclaimed jumping up and following Hakkai and Gojyo outside to go find food, who knew how long they would be gone.

When Xiao Mei grabbed her towel she noticed that Sanzo was still in the room, smoking his cigarette and reading the paper.

"You should have gone with them to get food. Goku might keep them there all day ordering." she joked, trying to lighten the mood as well as ignore the fact that Sanzo looked almost identical to the man in her dream. Sanzo scoffed and ignored her. Xiao Mei couldn't help but laugh at this, it was how he always was so it was no surprise.

"I'll be back then." she muttered her goodbye before leaving the room to go to the bathing room.

Xiao Mei didn't know how long she had been bathing all she knew was that it felt amazing. She made sure to scrub all of the dirt out of her long black hair and off of her skin, she knew it would be back in a matter of hours but it felt nice to be clean. After she finished bathing she dried herself off and put back on her underclothing. She made her way back to the room, wondering if the other three had made it back yet.

She was greeted by no one. Sanzo must have left while she was bathing. The demon let out a sigh as she began picking up the blankets that she, Goku, Goyjo, and Hakkai had used the night before. She wanted to make sure that they were nice and folded to pack back in their bag. Everything was silent as she folded and it was beginning to be eerie, so she began to sing a soft song that she had never heard before….but it felt like she had known it all her life.

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness fade to light_

_Hiding all our hope_

_Mocking what we treasure_

_Battles we can win_

_If we believe our soul_

_Will we live to great the dawn?_

_Fate will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Promise me one day that peace shall reign._

As she sung the song she didn't notice the door open or the blonde priest entering until he walked over to her and dropped a beer on her lap.

"Drink it." He ordered. Sanzo knew that she drank only when she was hurting, and it touched Xiao Mei to think that he might possibly be wanting to help her. She smiled softly up at him.

"Thank you Sanzo." The way she spoke to him….he knew it wasn't for the drink.

"Hey Sanzo. Do you know of a God named Konzen?" She questioned after taking a sip of her beer. The priest tore his eyes away from the paper to stare at her, taking in her frame and the way her damp black hair seemed to curl almost. The priest quickly caught himself and respond.

"No." He heard her sigh and couldn't help but wonder why she was so interested in Gods now. She had always ridiculed the Gods for letting the Minus Wave start, and for being lazy asshole.

"It's just….in my dreams. For the past few nights, there has been this God named Konzen and last night I watched him die. But I wasn't me I was this Goddess and…I could feel all the pain she felt as she watched him die. It was terrifying." she whispered after she had finished that Konzen looked and reminded her of him but Sanzo didn't hear it. He was silent, waiting for her to give the name of the Goddess.

"I think I was….I mean the female was Amaterasu. The name sounds familiar but I don't know anything about the Gods, so do you know who she is?" This time Xiao Mei turned her gaze towards him, her blue eyes stared at him as he spoke. Sanzo sighed, he didn't really care but at the same time he did.

"Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun." He explained with a bored voice.

Xiao Mei couldn't fight the urge to think about the what if's. What if she was the reincarnation of this Goddess, it would explain her dreams. But Amaterasu had to still be alive since the sun kept coming up day after day. The demon girl sighed and downed her beer quickly.

As the day went on, shopping, fighting, sitting the jeep, it was all Xiao Mei could think of. Konzen and Amaterasu. She wanted to know everything about them and why she was dreaming of them. She was also curious about the boy, Goku, he looked identical to her Goku but a lot smaller. It was really bothering her.

Unfortunately for her, the rest of the party noticed her distraction. With her almost forgetting to pay the shop keeper, almost getting hit by an attack that was right in front of her and her staring off into space, they knew something was off with their token female.

When they stopped to camp in the wood for the night, Goku ran over to Xiao Mei.

"Hey, Mei what's up? You've been out of it all day." The small boy was the most obvious with his worry for the female, he wanted to know what was making her feel so down. Xiao Mei looked away from the stew she was fixing and up at Goku.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you think something is wrong?" she questioned. The boy's golden eyes seemed filled with sadness, Xiao Mei hated the look, it made her sad.

"It's not nice to lie to monkey's Mei." She looked up and saw Gojyo staring down at her. The teenage demon rolled her eyes as she lifted the pot of stew away from the fire as she smelled it getting to the right temperature. She began pouring soup into the bowls as she spoke.

"I'm not lying. There really is nothing wrong, I just have some things on my mind." She told lamely. She heard Sanzo scoff from the other side of the fire. That tipped the two males next to her that she had spilled the beans to the resident priest.

"You told Sanzo? But not us?" Gojyo was shocked that the priest even listened to her.

"Please tell us Mei Mei!" Goku pleaded. Xiao Mei sighed as she set down the bowls of stew in front of her, getting ready to put the last bit of seasoning in.

"I'm just having really realistic dreams where I'm the Goddess Amaterasu and there is this God named Konzen….and I, well Amaterasu had to watch him die. I'm guessing he was her brother or her love or something because…..she had so much pain and sadness. She felt like she couldn't bring the sun to rise when he died. So see it's just really weird dreams that are bothering me." She told as she handed Goku his bowl of stew, she knew it would distract the monkey and give her some time to think. But Xiao Mei knew that Konzen hadn't been Amaterasu's brother, he had been the one she had loved.

After she handed Hakkai and Gojyo their bowls she walked over to Sanzo and sat his bowl in front of him

"Eat up, you need to get some meat on your bones." she instructed.

Sanzo noticed that she hadn't made a bowl for herself and just walked over to her bed and laid down, to sleep early he guessed. He didn't realize how much she was bothered by her dreams and how much they broke her heart.

* * *

Kanzeon, the Merciful Goddess entered the room that previously belonged to her nephew to see a female that she had grown to love.

"Ama…..you can't keep doing this to yourself." The Goddess spoke softly to the blonde beauty that lay emotionlessly on the bed. Amaterasu kept raising the sun each day for the rest of the world, but now that he sun was gone she had no reason to do anything else.

"Konzen wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You aren't eating, you aren't sleeping and you're doing nothing but sitting in his room alone and going to raise the sun everyday. You're a walking shell of who you are." The blonde turned her gaze to her fellow Goddess, but didn't move anything but her eyes. That's when Kanzeon noticed the folded paper in the girl's hand.

"It's from him…he wrote it that night and had given it to the Dragon King…It told me….…..how he loved me but never said it. And now…..it's to late." she muttered as she clutched the letter to her chest as if it was her only lifeline.

Kanzeon walked over to the bed and sat down next to the female and gently took the letter from her, to read it.

_Amaterasu,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be in the lower world. I'm an ass for writing this to you instead of telling you, but you're never going to see me again. Those Heavenly assholes would kill you if you came to see me. Whatever you thought about me, was wrong. All the times I was an ass or ignored you or called you stupid. They weren't what I should have said._

_And for the record, _

_I did notice you._

_Konzen_

He may not have flat out said he loved her, but telling her that he noticed her had been enough. If he hadn't loved her then he wouldn't have noticed her, he wouldn't have written her the letter. And Kanzeon knew that as much as Amaterasu did. The Merciful Goddess handed the woman back the letter and began singing a small song that Amaterasu taught her to try and make her friend smile.

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness fade to light_

_Hiding all our hope_

_Mocking what we treasure_

Amaterasu joined her, her voice shaking as she began to cry once more. The song reminded her of Konzen and her friends that had either perished or been imprisoned.

_Battles we can win_

_If we believe our soul_

_Will we live to great the dawn?_

_Fate will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Promise me one day that peace shall reign._

After the song ended, the Merciful Goddess stood and left the room. Planning on getting the Gods to let Amaterasu die and be reborn on the lower world with Konzen. She wanted the Sun Goddess to be happy again, even if it meant that she wasn't a Goddess anymore. And at this point Kanzeon guessed that the girl didn't care what happened to her.

* * *

"You were sobbing again." Was the first thing Xiao Mei heard as she woke up. The female turned over and noticed the familiar blonde priest staring at her. She quickly wiped her tear stained eyes and sat up. Once again the rest of the party was asleep.

"It was them again wasn't it?" Sanzo questioned, using his best uncaring voice.

"You kept muttering his name." The demon sat up and stared at the blonde, wondering if he was noticing her the same way Konzen had noticed Amaterasu. It gave her a bit of hope that Sanzo may have returned her feeling.

"Amaterasu was given a letter from some….Dragon King and it was a letter from Konzen." she didn't want to say anymore about it. She knew Sanzo would think it was stupid, she shouldn't get her hopes up thinking that he cared for her.

"Hey Sanzo. In the letter, Konzen said that he had noticed Amaterasu. What do you think he meant?" she questioned softly, she wanted to know what he thought about it. His answer was one she expected though.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's just from a stupid dream now shut up and go to sleep." the words weren't full of annoyance like they were for Goku and Gojyo, he was calm when he said them. Xiao Mei laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course, oh mighty priest." She said with a laugh as she laid back down. She didn't want to go to sleep though, she was scared of what was to come when she close her eyes. So she didn't…she just laid there. Until she heard a voice.

"I said go to sleep you stupid girl." It was Sanzo again. Apparently he could tell when she wasn't sleeping. It gave her some comfort but not much.

"I would if I could, but I can't so I shant. I'll just have those dreams again. And it's starting to feel like Amaterasu's pain is my pain and I don't know what to make of it. I don't even understand why I'm dreaming this or if it's just a dream or if it actually happened." she said quickly. She hated that she was letting it get to her so badly.

"Just sleep. You'll just keep bothering me with it if they keep coming back." His words weren't as harsh as he made them out to be. It was his way of saying that she could tell him about it if it kept bothering her, and she could tell that. She didn't know how she could but she could. The girl smiled but it faded soon and she thought a silent prayer to the Merciful Goddess. 'Okay so I've never really done this and I think you Gods are assholes but…please explain my dreams to me. Why am I Amaterasu in my dream? Who is Konzen and why does he look so much like Sanzo? Why do I feel my heart breaking with Amaterasu? I know I'm just a demon and you Gods aren't fond of us but…I want….no I _need _to know. Just….please. If you're as merciful as they all say then you should help me.'

With that Xiao Mei fell back into a sleep, hoping not to dream again.

* * *

"Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. For aiding the traitors, Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, and Seitan Tensai. You are being stripped of your Divinity to be banished to the lower world where you will die. You shall continue to be reborn but no longer as the Goddess of the Sun." The blonde stared up at the Jade Emperor with empty blue eyes. She truly didn't care. She was lost now, because Konzen would never be reborn as a God. A small smile pushed itself onto her face, she knew she had a chance to meet him in the next life.

"He isn't Seitan Tensai, he is Goku. I will meet them in the lower world I assure you. Be it this life or the next, I will be reunited with them. You are doing me a favor." she told, she wanted to be stripped of the blasted shackles. She had realized that even if she didn't share the visible shackles that her precious child Goku wore, she still was bound. Bound by the Gods. Bound by her loss. This was setting her free, just like it had to Konzen and the others. Amaterasu turned to Kanzeon and smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you." was all she said before her screams of pain filled the room. She felt like she was on fire. They were making sure it would hurt her. Her golden aura seemed to fade as her screams grew. Her beautiful blonde hair faded into a dark black as they ripped the sunlight out of her. Kanzeon couldn't even watch, it hurt her to watch her friend be in this it was over and Amaterasu fell to the floor, unable to keep herself standing.

"She will no longer be known as Amaterasu. Merciful Goddess you will strip her of all of her memories and abandon her in the lower world."

* * *

Xiao Mei sat straight up in her makeshift bed. The sun was just now starting to rise and the rest of her party seemed to be asleep. The girl stood up, her legs were shaking and her felt like everything was crashing around her. She was Amaterasu. She wasn't a reincarnation, time passed so slowly in Heaven that 500 years had passed when they had dropped her on Earth. They hadn't just taken away her Divinity….they had turned her into a demon and she hadn't even known it. The girl walked…..aimlessly. Not caring where she was going or how she was going to get back. She needed to be completely alone.

"You wanted to know didn't you?" Xiao Mei turned to face the Merciful Goddess herself. "Technically I wasn't supposed to let you know, but I figured you had the right." The Goddess said as she walked towards the young demon. "You're almost exactly the same as you were Ama….but Heaven isn't the same without you. The Goddess chosen to replace you is as cold as ice and totally dull." She joked, trying to get the girl to crack a smile. Xiao Mei just stared at her with sad eyes.

"….I'm really Amaterasu? Is that why the dreams felt so real?" She questioned. The smile on the Goddess's face vanished.

"They weren't dreams, they were your memories. Being around Konzen made you start to remember." There was a flaw in Kanzeon's words though, or at least to Xiao Mei there was.

"But I haven't been around Konzen. He's dead." Her words made the Goddess laugh.

"What were your last words to the Jade Emperor?" Xiao Mei was silent for a moment as she tried to remember the exact words from her dream. It silent in the forest for a while before she spoke again.

"I will meet them in the lower world…..be it this life or the next, I will be reunited with them." she repeated before her eyes widened with shock and fright. "No…..that's impossible." The Goddess just laughed and nodded before she vanished into thin air.

The walk back to camp was slow and silent. The men…they were all the reincarnations of the ones she had lost. The Goddess had been 'merciful' enough to return all her memories. She still couldn't believe she had lived 6 years thinking she was just a demon who couldn't remember her past. She had been a Goddess, one who had lost enough to make her wish she was dead. She had lost her love and now she was feeling the same love for his reincarnation. He was still with her. She would always be Amaterasu but she was also now Xiao Mei. He was only Sanzo the reincarnation of her old love. He could never replace Konzen to Amaterasu, but he would always be the perfect one for Xiao Mei and she was going to let him know that.

At that thought she began running back to the camp feeling her hair fly behind her, feeling the way her skirt and blouse clung to her skin as she ran through the trees. She knew she was growing closer when she heard the voice of her beloved monkey.

"Mei Mei's gone! She's just gone! She could have been kidnapped or killed!" she heard him scream in fright as she ran through the bushed that separated her from the others. All eyes were on her as she stood still. Her hair was a mess and she was panting, Goku's first thoughts was that she was running from demons.

"Whose after you Mei? What happened?" he questioned. Xiao Mei just smiled at him.

"I was just out for a walk. Met someone…..who gave me my past back. Goku I know who I am know." she told with a smile. Xiao Mei glanced over at Sanzo, and if she hadn't known better, it looked like there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Xiao Mei kept it quiet though, just telling the boy that she knew all she needed to know now. Goku stopped asking questions once Xiao Mei and Hakkai started fixing breakfast.

Gojyo and Goku were busy packing up camp and Sanzo was smoking and reading. So Xiao Mei looked over at Hakkai who had begun speaking to her.

"So what's the mighty Amaterasu doing on Earth as a demon?" Hakkai questioned, it was so casual that it took the girl by surprise. The greened eyed male looked over at her with an actual smile on his face. Though Xiao Mei wasn't surprised that he had figured it out, he was always the smartest of the party. Hakkai cast a glance over to Sanzo and gave her a knowing look

"Hakkai I'm a demon now. Demons and humans don't exactly…match." she pointed out. This mad Hakkai laugh. "Did Konzen and Amaterasu match?" Xiao Mei was silent but she shook her head. Amaterasu was always of a higher rank and she had been the bright sunlight for the Gods and the people on the lower world, always finding a way to be happy. Where Konzen was always bored and never really cared. It brought a smile to her face.

"I'll be back." she said, not looking down at Hakkai as she walked over to Sanzo.

When he heard her footsteps he glanced up from behind his reading glasses.

"What do you want?" he said, obviously annoyed with being interrupted. The demon girl just smiled.

"I noticed you." was all she said before quickly pressing her lips against his in a quick sweet kiss. Before Sanzo had a say in anything she ran back over to Hakkai and continued working.

"Looks like the priest is gonna be getting some~" Of course Gojyo had to see it, and that was the one thing that set Sanzo off.

Soon bullets were flying and shouts filled the forest, but everything was okay. Because now Amaterasu, no….. Now Xiao Mei knew that her Sanzo loved her as much as Konzen had loved his Amaterasu.

And it was all because she noticed him.


End file.
